Like Father Like Daughter
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: Someone once said that "Secrets are never free, they always have a price." then there is also the phrase "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." But if one never knew their father, could they ever be like him? Might have father/daughter fluffiness and light Bulkhead X O.C. Rated for slight language usage.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea for a while, I decided to post it. I needed a little break from 'Intertwined' to get it straight, I won't stop it so don't worry. I'm sure you can guess who my OC creator is, it is not that hard. I don't make any money off of this or any thing, also I do not own any thing realted to the Transformer franchise.

* * *

She sat wrapping her arms around herself, and watched her life burn. She wanted to run back into the inferno and pull her carrier's frame from the flames, but it was too late. Her carrier was gone, she had the plague. The carrier had sent the sparkling away, and then burned the home so that she could not get it too. Gripping her frame tighter as the building collapsed on itself, she sobbed as loneliness crept into her spark. Rocking back and forth she heard a ship.

She started to run away, "Charger, Wheelcharger? Primus please, do not let her be in there!" a bubbly voice said.

Stopping and smiling, "Seaspray!" she shouted jumping into the mech's now open arms, and nuzzling into his neck.

"Your mama told me to come and get you. I'm so sorry," he said. She just buried her face deeper and fell into recharge.

Seaspray nuzzled the sparking, and walked back to his ship. A little coolant slipped from his optic, as a Wreaker he had see many a living nightmare. But this was his friend's child and he didn't even now she existed.

* * *

"Do you have too?" Wheelcharger whined, as Seaspray readied his ship. "Are you really going to be leaving me there?"

"Charger, I need to see if my friends are still out there. That means your father as well, are you still…. Not caring?"

"Why should I, he didn't." Seaspray sighed and mumbled something about an apple and the tree. Then he grabbed a small device, and handed it to her. She started to glow and lose her physical form, and then plopped on the ships floor as a human in basic white dress like outfit.

"This was made using waters in the well of transformation; Alana wanted you to have it. She liked you a lot, you know." Wheelcharger smiled at the mention of Alana, human transformers as they called Alana's people, was like a second mother to her. "You are going to live on the planet called earth. If I don't come back in five years I want you to find my friend Bulkhead. He is a member of team prime who are stationed there, ok Charger five years think you can keep a low profile that long?" he teased, she stuck her now pink glossa out at him. He let out a gargling laugh and then headed the ship toward earth. "Promise me you will find him if I do not come back in those five years. You promise?"

"I Promise."

* * *

I sat in the hallway waiting for my papers to clear, being new student was hard. I was wearing my favorite outfit a jean vest with a red hoodie and white v-neck, my black hair with blue bangs.

"Chase Williams? Mr. Johnson will see you now," A woman said looking on a clipboard.

I got out of the chair I was seated in, and stepped in to the office.

"Chase Williams," the man said looking at the papers on the desk. "You are from New York City. We do not tolerate any type of physical fighting on campus, if you have a problem tell a staff member." He said holding up my recorded, I smirked.

"Of course sir; wouldn't dream of it," I replied sarcastically.

"I do not like your sarcasm. I suggest you drop that habit," the man said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir, can I go now?"

"Yes, here is your planner." Grabbing the booklet, I got out of there. I hated authority figures unless they got my respect. This was my eighth school in five years, it was hard to believe I had been on this planet for five years and still no one questioned me. Bulkhead, whoever he was I now had to find him. Seaspray told me to and I had promised him. Going thought the human school is a pain with all the drama that they produce. The bell had rung and I was getting out of here, stepping out side to see a group of boys surround a younger boy. I snarled, boys always picking in the most obvious form.

"We can do this the easy way, and you just give us the test answers or we can take them from you." a redheaded boy said the others chuckling in agreement. Then they noticed me, "I know you, you're the new girl. How about we go to the movies sometime?"

"How about no." I said walking over, "How about you guys leave him alone instead."

"Mine your business; this has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, I hate people who think they can just bull over people. Leave him alone or I will beat you to a bloodily pulp," I snapped back now standing in front of the younger boy. I balled my fists, and got into his face. "Why don't you tell me your name, I like to have a name so that I can tell their friends that I beat them." His face lost color, and he stepped back.

"You just made a big mistake new girl," the redhead snapped. "You just made an enemy of me."

"I tend to do that," I sarcastically happy. He frowned and walked away from me, his friends followed like little lackeys. "You ok?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do that," the boy replied.

"Too late I did. What's that jerk's name anyway?"

"Vince. I don't know his last name though. I'm Raphael, but everyone calls me Raf."

"Nice to met you I'm Chase, has Vince bothered you before."

"Yeah he does time to time, I mean I'm twelve and a half, some of the classes I take are high school classes. So he wants me to cheat for him," I snarled.

"Well I'm not going to let him make you. He will come back; I could see it in his face. If he tries this stunt again, I will take him off school ground and show him I mean business ok." Raf nodded as a yellow and black sports car drove up.

"That's my ride thanks Chase."

"No problem. Hey if he bothers any of your friends too, tell me." He nodded as he climbed into the car, whose doors oddly opened up ward. I dismissed it, and started to walk to the alleyway to my home.

* * *

The next TF:Prime episode airs on 8/24/12 I cannot wait, It's called "Hurt", I'm sure you can guess who all will be in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, this chapter is not the greatest. But they will get better when Chase/Charger finds her father and that someone is now gone RIP Seaspray. Fowler, will play a big roll in how Chase reacts to her father both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers

* * *

I banged open the door to my tiny upstairs apartment. There was a roar of an engine down stairs, "Dang it!" I snapped stomping down the stairs. "The shops closed," opening the doors to see a White red and blue Dodge Charger.

"Even to me," a voice said. An African-American man can out of the Dodge Charger.

"Hello Fowler, what brings you to my humble abode?" I said gesturing my hands out toward to the garage.

He laughed, "Funny, get kicked out yet."

"Ever so humorous, No It's only my first day."

"You've done it before. Is that a litter box? Did you get a cat?" Fowler said pointing to a box full of sand.

"No. I got an estranged roommate who shits in a box," I replied sarcastically.

Just then his phone went off. Fowler looked sad at me, "You have moved cross-country for the past five years now, why?"

"That is not your concern Fowler, now please go." I stated coldly. He seemed shocked at my change in personality, he answered the phone call, and left. I sat down, pushing people away, especially men, was the thing I was best at.

Fowler was there for me when ever I needed him, why didn't I trust him. There was a meow as the cat, Overreaction, came to me. I petted her, and left the garage. Doing my homework, I walked to the roof of my living space. I had to get out of here, this planet was suffocating me.

I focused on what I was, around thirty feet tall. Mostly white with pale green and blue trim. Small fins on the sides of my head, three ridges came from my head. Two large winglets came out of my back with doors bending down to skirt like kibble, one large katana like sword on my back. The insignia for a Wreker was on the back of my left shoulder, no straight Autobot symbol was on me. Jumping down off the roof I transformed, I raced off toward nowhere. Driving into a ravine, I transformed and grabbed my helm, I need someone. I need Seaspray, I needed a father or some sort of family. I yelled, "I'm only a damn child, I can't live like this."

Then there was explosions, heat, and people yelling. I looked, not people, Cybertronians. I looked over the six of them, then I saw him. A large well-rounded green Cybertronian, he just had to be Bulkhead. He looked just like Seaspray described Bulkhead, aside from a few things that earth base alt mode that changed in his appearance. He was standing beside a mostly white Mech that somewhat looked like me.

"I swear, I heard someone yell," the femme said looking over in my direction.

I ducked down, "Probably your imagination Arcee, I did make a big ruckus." The white mech said turning away then a green vortex appeared. The femme referred to as Arcee frowned, and shook her helm. They all walked into the green portal, I vented in relief. They had heard me yell but didn't know I was here, Jasper was the right town.

"The aliens among us" or something website was right they lived near this pokey little town. Of course someone had changed the picture. It was a yellow and black sports car, now it was a cat in a space suit. Raf's ride was a yellow and black car and he lived in Jasper. No couldn't be, but I made a mental note of it. I would ask Raf in the morning.

I drove home and willed myself to become human. Again I banged open the door to my apartment upstairs, opening the refrigerator only to find some of Fowler's leftover beer.

I shook my head and grabbed one. Yeah underage drinking is wrong, but frankly I am older than Fowler. So I didn't give a damn, I needed the empty calories to make up for my energon usage. Slamming it, I face planted into the couch and cursed for the morning to come. The morning come and off I went to the learning place. I was so bored, my brain was still robotic everything was so simple. I mean, I am no genius when it comes to a lot of things, but high school was a sad form of learning. Getting away from the school, saw Raf.

"Raf, I need to talk to you," I lowered my voice. "In private please." He looked confused at me, but followed me around the corner.

"What do you need Chase," he asked. I looked around paranoid as ever. I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Raf is your friend that picks you up… a Cybertronian? Is he or she part of Team Prime?" His eyes went so wide I swear they could pop out at any moment.

"How do you know that?" He hissed, now also looking around.

"I need to see them, please at least tell them that I need to speak with someone on the team." I hissed as his ride pulled up and beeped.

"You need to talk to a man called William Fowler first, but I will tell them." Raf said running to the Cybertronian car. I just waved, Raf good-bye then I could see that there was no one driving the car. It was a hard spot and most would not.

"All alone, huh new girl," a boy's voice said from behind me. I tried to whip around, but my arms where being held. "You know," his chest now pressed against my back limiting my struggle. "I still want you to go somewhere with me, willing or not." I snapped, no one made me do anything I did not want to do. I bent over propping him on my back, then I slammed him into the wall. There was a sickening crack, as a rib or two most likely fractured

"I will go nowhere with you Vince," I spat out as he slowly slid to the ground moaning in pain. I ran, I got to my building. Sprinting up the stairs, I sat down and rubbed my cheek., the scar resurfaced. I always willed it away, but now it was me. A reminder of what I was, I am not human, I will never be human. I could never truly live among them, I had to be with my own people. Fowler I had to trust him, he was the key to getting to Bulkhead.

I grabbed the phone, I punched in his number. "Please pick up, please Fowler," I whispered.

"Raf told me Chase, is this why you have been moving around so much," he asked.

I nodded at the phone, "Ugh yes."

"You nodded at the phone again didn't you?"

"Yeah so what should I do," I asked feeling so weak asking for help.

"I'm coming to get you ok," I sighed and rubbed the scar "You're one of them aren't you Chase," he said.

Again I nodded, "Yes Fowler I am. Do you think less of me now?"

"No, but I don't like talking and driving see you in a few," with that there was click on the other end.

* * *

Don't tell me you've never done it, along with apologizing to inanimate objects. Please Review I enjoy them, they make me feel like writing more and I always like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism it helps the writer know how they are doing and what can be done to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow longest chapter for this and the shortest time.

Disclaimer: Transformer is owned by Has/Tak 'Southern Hospitality" is by Disciple I wouldn't dream of owning it. Cuz I am not that cool, I feel like it not only describes Chase but someone else. I suggest listening to it, it is metal/Rock so if that is not your type of music you have been warned.

* * *

I heard Fowler pull in, basically jumping down the stairs. I greeted the man, he just pulled me into a hug. I was stunned to say the least, but I returned it. It felt good to be embraced, in a loving manner. "You don't think less of me, I have lied to you for five years now."

"No Chase, I understand you didn't know if you could trust me. I find that a little admirable. You didn't throw yourself out there to be taken advantaged of," Fowler said with a smile. Then he opened the door to his car and I climbed in. We tore off toward the base were the autobots, "So this is why you never had parents."

"I had parents, my mother died when I was the equivalent to a toddler. I have never met my father," I said sadly remembering the inferno that had consumed my carrier's frame. "But, I'm fine now. Who needs 'em," I whooped as Fowler's face fell to a sad one.

"I always thought the bots would take their intimate relationships very serious. Considering how they view their friends," Fowler said as we reached the open desert.

I shrugged, "Most do. Like birds they have a mate for life and some die if their partner does. But my mama and father weren't in a real relationship, more of a one night stand." Fowler nodded as we pulled up to a large rock tower. "Are you going to drive into that rock," I asked as we drove off the road. The man just press on driving to the rocks, I yelled. Then the doors opened and we pulled up in to a hanger. He got out, "Don't do that to me Fowler."

"Why? Did you get scared," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, then I looked around. There was Raf, and two other kids a boy and a girl. They smiled at me and waved for me to come up on a balcony.

"Hey, you're the new girl at school. I'm Miko, have you every played guitar," the girl asked excitedly.

"A little, why?"

"Good you like music. What's your favorite song," she pressed.

I thought, I smiled "Southern Hospitality."

"Is that country? I don't do country," I chuckled.

I shook my head no, "I can play it, but my singing can cause bleeding to the ears."

The boy replied, "Oh please she listens to Bulganin screech metal, I think she can survive."

I smiled, she handed me her guitar and I laid down a rift. Jack and Raf left, Fowler went to look for the others.

"OOOO, ooohhhhhhhh yeah," I started to sing

"I won't stand back when the river runs dry, dive in like it depends on my life. I won't sink down, when it's over my head. The fire in my eyes, you know I'm not dead. I won't shut down when the mountains won't move, climb up to the top if it's the last thing I do. I won't slow down, when there's mud on my neck." I smiled she seemed to like, "If you feel safe, then you haven't lived yet."

I continued to play as there was the sound of the vortex came over my playing but I sang on. "Take my time, it doesn't matter if the sky is gray. I'm gonna take my time and live like it's my last day. Oh yeah, feel the high. Alright, I feel alive tonight. Oh yeah rain or shine, it's a great day to be alive. Oh yeah, feel the high. Alright, I feel alive tonight. Oh yeah rain or shine, it's a great day to be alive. I won't slow down when I'm flat on my back. If I fall down, then I'll roll where I'm at. I'm nowhere near done, when there's blood on my lips. If you haven't took a swing, then you haven't lived yet."

Miko stated to bounce, looking at Bulkhead and the one who looked like me. "Take my time, it doesn't matter if the sky is gray. I'm gonna take my time, and live like it's my last day. Oh Yeah feel the high, alright I feel alive tonight. Oh yeah rain or shine, it's a great day to be alive. Take my time, it doesn't matter if the sky is gray. I'm gonna take my time, and live like it's my last day. Oh Yeah feel the high, alright I feel alive tonight. Oh yeah rain or shine, it's a great day to be alive. I'm Alive, " I yelled and ended the song.

"I like it," She declared. "What do you think Bulk," he seemed to shrug his shoulders.

"I want to know who this chick is," The white mech said pointing at me. I growled the last person who called me chick, gave me my scar, I still didn't know if they woke up.

"Do not call me chick, the last person who did that… Well is still in the hospital," I snarled at him.

He just snorted at me, "I'm so afraid Chick."

"You put someone in hospital Chase, how, tell me." I just looked at Miko, she had this puppy dog eyes.

"I slammed his head in dumpster. Putting him in a coma," she looked amazed the bots looked puzzled.

"Why did you do that," Bulkhead asked.

"He was going to kill me, I didn't mean to put him in a coma. He was a gang member anyway, he gave me this scar as a reminder," I said rubbing my cheek again. Fowler came back in with all the autobots.

"So Chase, who exactly do you need to talk to?" Fowler asked. I looked at them all six of them, I only "knew" one. I bolted, I was never good with words. "Chase," Fowler shouted as I ran.

"Chick's scared of us, why did she come here anyway," the white mech sneered.

I snapped, I started to walk back. The mech opened him mouth to say something, "Shut up, I came to deliver a message that I promised to deliver."

"Who did you promise?"

"Seaspray. The mech that raised me," I hissed. I pulled out a data pad and handed it to Bulkhead. "It has the person who is my real father on it, I have never read it. I do not care about him, so don't tell me." They all looked shocked at me, but I just turned to leave.

I didn't care I was going to leave it like that, but then the mech said something that almost made me want kill him. "Seaspray is dead, I don't believe you. How did you get this message, Human?"

"Seaspray is dead," I said slowly. It hit me, he knew something like this might happen. That was the reason he put me here, to make sure someone could or would take care of me. "I'm not human, I look human, sound human, but I am far from human."

Again the mech snorted at me, "Sure whatever you say."

I willed myself the become, well what I really look like. "Yeah this is what I say," getting into his face he was only a little bit taller then me. "I am not human. So don't act like you're all so super cause your not," I yelled pushing his shoulder back.

I stomped passed him, they didn't try to stop or follow me but I did hear foot steps. "I'm sorry Fowler for all those years of lying to you."

"I told you that I dropped that, are you ok?"

"I don't know Fowler, I don't know. I have been left here, alone."

"You're not alone, if the bots can't take care of you. My house is open," the man said with a bit of a smile.

"You mean that?"

"I don't make false promises like that Chase, I mean you can turn "human". So that you don't need the energon."

I laughed, "Yeah Fowler I can."

I started to get up, "Hey that is not all I wanted to say." I looked at him, he was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah?"

"I know a little how you're feeling, you feel a little abandoned. Don't you," it felt like someone had driven a energon blade into my spark. "My mom left when I was around age six, it took me along time to get over that. It had left me bitter for a long time, that was until my one aunt told me something. I want you to at least try to find out who the mech is ok. You have to close a wound for it to heal, you cannot just let it fester at you. It would destroy you," He said looking up at me. I became my human again and hugged him. "You promise?"

"I promise, my friend."

* * *

I am such a sappy person *Smack* Fowler's having been left by a parent is my thing there is nothing that supports it. I just imagine that man having a rough childhood. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I am on a roll, yeah I made Fowler is a little OOC, I hope it is not offensive. He will get back to his normal grumpy self soon enough.

Disclaimer: Transformer is owned by Has/Tak

* * *

"So that message is probably some trick," Wheeljack snorted. Everyone looked at the hot-headed Wrecker, Ratchet just shook his helm.

"Not everything is a trap or a trick. She is just a youngling, why do you assume she is trying to trick you?" Ratchet questioned the Wrecker, who just frowned. Ratchet sighed, started to walk away.

"Ratchet where you going," Optimus asked.

"That youngling, we do not know how long she has lived on earth, she needs a check up. If she has lived here a long time, she has to have energon," Ratchet said waving his hand back toward the group.

* * *

Fowler and I sat there talking, just like we have for the past five years. "You did suspect, didn't you?"

"I always wondered why you didn't have parents or a social worker, but I never thought that you Cybertronian," he replied.

"Why have you cared for me these years? I mean you do have a stressful job," I asked looking around, he laughed.

"I saw a little of myself in you. When I met you I had just taken this job from my predecessor, I had to cut ties with my friends. I saw you on the streets, I knew you need a friend, someone who you could count on. That is why I cared for you, then you got your own living space and you made it a home not only for you but for me too. I guess we were both looking for something and well we found it in each other, and even though you're an alien. We will be friends." I leaned into the man, my friend. Then there was a grunt from behind us, "Ratchet how long have been standing there."

The mech smiled, "long enough." Fowler opened his mouth to say something. "Don't worry Agent Fowler, your secret is safe with me. You have a reputation to up hold of be strict and slightly mean. But it is you I need to talk to," he said pointing at me. I bit my lip, "How long have you lived on earth little one?"

"Five years," I said nervously looking at Fowler. He smiled and nodded, saying it's ok.

"Have you had any energon in these five years," Ratchet asked. I shook my head in a yes, no manner. "Please be vocal, I can not read all emotions given off by humans.. Er human body." he corrected, I smiled weakly.

"Very small amounts. I don't know how sensitive your scanners are, but I don't think they would register on it." Ratchet couldn't help but smile at me, he could tell I was scared.

"I need you to… turn back into a Cybertronian. You can control that right," the medic asked. I nodded and a light glowing filled the room. I now sat there a Cybertronian again, awe filled both men as quick as I transformed. "I am going to run some scans ok, they won't hurt," I resisted the urge to roll my optics as he said that. He ran the scans, frowned, and ran some more.

"I don't understand it, you have been active for the past five years right?" I nodded, his frown increased. " Yet you show no signs of any energon deficiencies, how?"

"When I become "human" it is almost a complete transformation, my body can use human food and can change it to energon, to be burned when needed. At least that is what I always assumed, I didn't change to my real form much over these years. I didn't want to be found, I was hoping Seaspray would come back. I think he knew he might never come back, so he put me here so I could find Bulkhead." Ratchet nodded, and continued the check up.

"You said almost complete transformation, explain please?"

"Well I am not entirely sure how it works, but it takes your essence and places it into a body that you think of. Such as being human, but some of you stays what you are. I always had the Wrecker symbol and my robotic brain, no matter what I looked like as human or anything."

"I wish for more information, but I can wait. You are surprisingly healthy, despite living on your own at your age. There is two things I would like to know now though, who was your carrier?"

"Skyrunner, I don't really remember to much about her. She died when I was really young," I said slowly. Ratchet nodded and put it into his computer, "is that other mech gone?" Ratchet looked around the corner, and nodded.

"Ok is Chase short for something or is it an alias?"

"My real name is Wheelcharger. I prefer to just be called Charger though," Ratchet nodded yet again.

"Thank you Charger, that is all for now. Fowler why don't you show her around. She is the most comfortable with you," with that Ratchet left. I smiled at Fowler who just got up and started to walk away, I followed.

* * *

Ratchet was puzzled, the closest that Cybertronian could get to being "human" was a solid hologram. Nicknamed a holoform, but that took a lot of energon. How did Wheelcharger do it, "hey Ratchet, is she ok?"

"Yes Bulkhead, she is a lot better than most who go out on their own. Have you read the note," Ratchet said to the green Wrecker.

"No, I don't know if I am ready. I mean, Seaspray was a great friend. I just found about his death yesterday, then this femme comes in and has had a note from him. Like Wheeljack said, it does seem a bit fishy." Ratchet frowned, this femme was young and unsure of herself. She was even a little afraid of them, she could not knowingly be lying about this message.

"Well I believe Charger, she doesn't understand what is going on. She is younger than Bumblebee, I do not think she could come up with a lie like this."

"What if she is a con, Dreadwing knew of Seaspray's death."

"But he didn't know of your being here, I am not saying you have to read the message now. But if and when you do, could you please tell me who her creator is."

"Did she know her carrier?"

"Yes a late femme by the name of Skyrunner. Why," Ratchet looked at the green mech.

"Nothing. I just wondered if it might have been someone I knew," Bulkhead lied. Ratchet's optics narrowed at the green Wrecker, but he just left it as is and walked away.

Bulkhead, even without reading Seaspray's message knew who Chase now Charger's creator is. Her creator would be happy in the long run, but right now he would be quite displeased. This development gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, "that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He shook his head, why hadn't he seen it sooner.

* * *

It should be pretty clear who Charger creator is, if you don't know don't ask it will come to pass. Please Review, I like them, and you will get I virtual cookie, because I am making cookies right now.


	5. Chapter 5

I must of hit a hill, cuz I'm still rolling :D! (I have a terrible sense of humor)

A big shout out to Hamato Sakura for being my beta, Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Transformer is owned by Has/Tak

:com link:

* * *

A week had gone by, and Bulkhead was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. Skyrunner was dead; how, he wondered. Everything clicked, Wheeljack had mentioned that Seaspray really wanted to talk to him, well, before it had happen. Skyrunner was Seaspray's best non-Wrecker friend, that would make sense why he would know of this secret. He smiled at the memory of Skyrunner, had it not been how she was built she might have been one of the very few femme Wreckers.

Despite not being one of them, Skyrunner was always around, being a messenger, and scout early in the war. She had caught the optic of one Wrecker, and she had returned his affections. But her having a child was something new, and an almost scary development. How had all of them been so blind? He should have known.

Charger, now that he thought of it, did look like Skyrunner. Long arms and legs fit for a speedster, and armor meant to cut though the air with little resistance. He couldn't help but think she was pretty like her mother. He vented a sigh, and before he could change his mind opened a com link.

:Hey Jackie.:

:Sup' Bulk, is that chick still there?:

:Yeah she's still here,: he replied

:Oh, she still mad at me?:

:You didn't leave a good impression. But that's not all I wanted to say,: Bulkhead started

:Let me take a guess. That message said something along the lines that somehow I am her creator,: Wheeljack snapped harshly.

:I don't know, I haven't read it,: silence greeted him on the other end of the link. :Remember Skyrunner?:

:Yes,: Wheeljack's voice softened, Bulkhead imaged that his friend was thinking back.

:She's gone.:

:What?! No,: Wheeljack's voice cracked. :Why didn't you tell me earlier?:

:I didn't know till after you left,: Bulkhead said sadly.

:How,: Bulkhead winced at the sadness that now laced Wheeljack's voice.

:I don't know,: He said hanging his head. If he told Wheeljack that Charger said that Skyrunner was her Carrier, he might blame her.

:How did you find out? Chase or whatever her name is tell you?: Bulkhead didn't want to answer, this past week was already stressful. :Well did she?:

:Yeah, but her real name is evidently Charger.:

:Just Charger?:

:I don't know, why?: Bulkhead question.

:Nothing, just wondered,: He lied and dropped the com link. He transformed, grabbed the sides of his helm. His temper, had just put him in some hot water all over again. Charger, she didn't know it was him. She said she didn't care, maybe just maybe he could get her to forgive him. Now that he knew, he was not going to let his Wheelcharger go. He just hoped that he could pay the price of Skyrunner's secret from him.

* * *

It had been a week now, a very odd week. Both the Autobots forgetting that I was there, and I was forgetting where I was. But other than that it was very dull. Fowler signed me out of school saying that I was being home schooled from now on. Vince was recovering from me snapping his ribs, therefore, was not bothering Raf anymore. Miko often made me feel like I was playing twenty questions, and the other boy, Jack, as I found out his name was, well we didn't share anything in common that I knew of. He often looked at me kind of sadly, a lot like Fowler did.

The bots treated me about the same. Optimus Prime, well I had not been around him that often. So I could not tell what he thought of me. I was a puzzle to Ratchet, and he always asked questions. Arcee, she was nice to me and all, but there was something eating at her. Bumblebee, well was only a little older than me, and we often played games. Then there was Bulkhead, I don't know how I felt about him.

Well, I knew how I felt about him, but I was most definitely confused. I was getting to that age, I guess, I couldn't help but get fluttery about him. He reminded me of a big teddy bear, kind and a little klutzy. He made me feel happy, and I wanted to know him better.

I walked around thinking, trying to avoid Ratchet and his many questions. Then I ran into Bulkhead, "I'm sorry Bulkhead I should watch were I'm going." I said currently sitting on the ground, He reached down and helped me up.

He chuckled, "You're fine. It's no big deal. So you like it here?" He was trying to make small talk, I shrugged.

"Haven't got lost yet, so that's good," I said nervously. "I'm still not used to living with other people, let alone autobots." Again he chuckled, I smiled. Making people laugh is good, at least it is with humans.

"You have a photographic memory, don't you?" He said more than asked. I nodded, "I knew your carrier Skyrunner, she was a good friend of mine too." I looked down, great. I would like the guy who knew my parents. "She was a messenger, and remembered just about everything. If you don't mind, could you tell me how she left us."

I shuddered my optics, everything was aflame. The building which we called home collapsing in on itself, the smell of sulfur and ash. Just as if it was happening now, her strained voice as she told me to leave. Mama exploring a ship, the ship crashing into our little refuge planet. Mama's smiling face, Seaspray visiting and telling mama that my father was ok.

"She explored a plague ship, she wanted to get it running again. I don't know why," I said lowly.

He nodded, "Thank you Charger." he gently patted my shoulder, my spark flip-flopped. No, I thought. He couldn't like me, I'm too young for him. If he wanted anything to do with me, it would be an adoptive father thing. I shook my head, and watched him start leave.

"Bulkhead, did you read Seaspray's message yet?" He shook his helm, then looked as if he was thinking.

"You promised Fowler, that you would at least find out who your creator is right?" I nodded, "Let's read it together ok. You like Fowler a lot don't you? He's like a father to you?"

"Yeah, he was there when I needed him," I said as we started to walk together.

* * *

Yep, now you know, not to much of a shocker right.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Sorry so long, family drama and hospital visits. I hope you like it! Right now is un-betaed will be exchaged at a later date.

:Com Link:

* * *

Wheeljack, whoever he was. Was my father, now it made sense why mama used wheel in my name. Other than that, there was nothing of major interest to me. I was puzzled now, I mean Bulkhead told me what Wheeljack was like. From what Bulkhead explained, he must have never known of me. That he would not have abandoned me, like I thought.

My fans hitched up another notch, I was so not use to this. Dodging another punch, I countered. Blocked, then I felt a strong kick to my abdomen. I dropped like a rock, damn it hurt like nothing I ever felt before.

"You ok, Charger? I forgot you really don't know how to fight," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Common let's go," I said trying to get up and I failed. Her optic ridge raised, and she shook her head.

"You've taken enough of a beating today," she said with a bit of a smirk. I truly had my share of being beat today. I was not use to fighting as a Cybertronian, so Arcee whipped the floor with me. My big mouth had got me into this. Along with my pride, which was now severely damaged. I was glad that Miko, Fowler and the other humans were not here. "You did ok considering your.. Lack of contact." She meant knowing them, learning what most bots learn. I forced a smile, I knew she was trying not to laugh. She helped me up, then Ratchet looked at me.

There was a big frown on his face, I bit my lip plate. I was in so much trouble. I had avoided him for the past week. "Charger are you armed," that was not what I was expecting. I shook my head, Seaspray wasn't a weapons specialist or medic. He could not construct a weapon into my systems, I just used my sword if anything happened. "Come with me please," I followed Ratchet.

* * *

He along with the others, being Bumblebee and Bulkhead, watched as Charger, well, got the snot beat out of her. Arcee was well then more equipped to beat the youngling. He smiled at her determination, as she tried to keep up. She was fast for a femme of her size, most femmes of that size were heavily armored. They were built to be on par with most mech warriors.

Ratchet noticed that there were no seams of any type of firearms. He frowned, if Wheelcharger was going to be one of them. An autobot, she would need some sort of gun. Arcee dropped her, she tried to get back up. Arcee helped her up, then she looked at him. She bit her lip, "Charger are you armed?" Ratchet asked, by the surprise on her face. He knew that she was not, "Come with me please."

* * *

Ratchet was walking to med bay, my intakes seized. I had a bad experience with a human hospital in New Jersey. I have the skill to piss people off, and I got banged up bad. I had got to a hospital, and with my luck. I get the doctor who someone had in their pocket. I vented softly, these were autobots. They were my people, Ratchet was not going to try to hurt me. We got into med bay, and he pointed to a chair. Sitting in it, I laid my arms on the large rests.

"So, what you going to do?"

"You need to have some sort of firearm. You will not have the luxury of close and mid range combat with the decpeticons." I nodded, that was common sense. "We are in a shortage of energon right now, I can only give you one gun. So, which arm do you want?"

"My left, I'm steadier with it." I replied, I was scared. I was never good with guns, Seaspray tried to teach me to use a pistol that he had. I was a terrible shot, and almost blew up an energon deposit on some little backwater planet. We had a good laugh simply because we cheated death, we're were standing in the deposit. Go ahead and call us stupid, we did things like that all the time. Diving into ravines unsure if water even flowed any more, we had so much fun. I wouldn't call Seaspray my father, but he was my only other friend aside from Fowler.

"Wheelcharger, you are ok?" A voice said, I looked up to see a blurry Ratchet. I was leaking coolant, I wiped my optics.

"Sure, I'm fine. Are you gonna start?" I asked steely, he strapped down my left arm. Then injected a sedative, to num the pain but so I could still feel. It was necessary that I could still feel during the minor operation, due to my age. Most this far along into their growing ages could not have integrated weapons, I knew it was going to hurt like pit after the sedative wore off.

Ratchet started to remove the armor on my left arm to revile the ever sensitive proto-form, I shivered. Even though he was pressing hard against it, it felt like feathers. After a little more prodding his hand shifted to a scalpel like blade. He gently as possible, cut my arm along side the energon line, careful not to nick it. I couldn't even began to describe what exactly the field medic was doing, but I hope he was doing it right. He placed different devices to cause my arm to transform into the small plasma cannon of sorts.

"Alright all most done, I need you to open your data port. I am going to upload the system of the cannon straight in to you. So your auto-immune will not try to purge the cannon," I raised my optic ridge. I did not really understand, but Ratchet was a lot smarter than me so I nodded in agreement. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose, now would he. I tilled my head downward, then there was the soft clicking of the port covering opening. It was located at the base of my helm and the start of my spinal strut. I felt him, well, hooking me up to his computer.

Then I felt the data uploading and it felt like, well, like eating pixy sticks. You know that feeling of the ultimate sugar rush, you get all giggly. Of course that all crashed down with the sharp pain of the long cut in my arm. I gritted my dentas, as Ratchet again shot me with more sedative.

"Ok Wheelcharger, you will need to wait a good earth week before even trying to transform your arm into a cannon. Then about a month before you even think about using it, your systems might still try to get rid of it. This will be painful next two or three days, I am truly sorry. It might not have been so painful, had you been here five years ago," he said turning away cleaning his tools. I snorted, it was my fault that I now had to deal with this pain, my aft. I removed the straps on my numbed arm, it ungraceful flopped to my side. I left the medical bay to my quarters, I would not stand for the others to see me so weak again.

* * *

:So, she chatted up a storm. Which got her into a scrape with Arcee, how'd she stand up to her?:

:Not too bad, actually. For never living with autobots aside from O' barnacle butt,: Bulkhead chortled over the com.

:What did that note say, you read it by now right?:

:Yeah I read it. You figured it out right, I mean you all but claimed her earlier.:

:She does look a lot like me. And you figured once you found out her carrier. So is she like her old man?: Wheeljack laughed.

:Well, it's hard to tell. I mean she does act a lot like you in the sense that she is has a big head.:

:Are you saying that I have a big head Bulk,: Wheeljack said in a very serious tone.

:Jackie….:

:I'm kidding Bulk! I know I have an ego and it is quite big some times,: Wheeljack chuckled. :Hey does she know it's me?:

:Not really, she knows that her father is a mech named Wheeljack. But she doesn't know it's you, I thought it would be more your place to tell her. I did tell her what you are really like, so she knows you didn't leave her a purpose.:

:Well, I would like to get to know her, she is my creation after all. Even though she might know I didn't abandon her, she is still probably ticked for the way I treated her. If she is at all like her mother she can hold a grudge.: Both had a good laugh, and continued to talk.

Till Bulkhead heard some whimpers, he frowned. Arcee never cried that he knew of, Bee was on patrol, it had to be Charger. :Talk to you later Jackie.:

:Ok Bulk, do you think I could arrange a day to come and visit?:

:You'd have to talk to Optimus bout that, Ok.:

:Yep bye Bulk,: Wheeljack said. Bulkhead cut the com link, and started to follow the soft whimpers. He stopped in front of what was now Charger's quarters, his frown grew into a concerned look. Why was she crying, Arcee had beaten her in a fight but hadn't hurt her.

He knocked, "Charger are you ok?" He listened for a response, he smirked when he heard a soft stream of curses.

"Yeah fine, just peachy," she said sarcastically.

"Can I come in," he asked gently pushing the door open a little.

"Sure you're already started," Charger snapped looking up at the door.

"Can I know why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying," she growled. "My arm hurts, I am not going back to Ratchet for more sedative ok." Bulkhead held up his hands in mock surrender, he smiled, stubborn as pit. "Why are you smiling, it's not funny."

"No, no, maybe you have some energon congealing. The best thing for that is no more sedatives, heat and massaging."

"How do you suggest that I do that," she snapped. He was taken back a bit, then he just held out his hands. She looked at him then gently laid her arm in his hands, and gave a weak smile.

He gently pushed on the energon line in her left arm, she winced. Shuttering her optics, she almost looked asleep. He looked her over, he again couldn't help but notice she was pretty. No, this was his best friend's daughter. Besides she couldn't like him, not like that at all. She was too young for him, she probably like Bumblebee, they were close in age. He gently shook his head, and continued to rub the energon line.

* * *

Please review


End file.
